Undeniable
by ArtistOfArsenic
Summary: Naruto, but a little different. A few different characters, abilities, and a completely different lineage. Naruto is the not a jinchuriki, but he’s still going to be the best ninja anyways!
1. chapter 1

Alright, here's my go at a fanfiction. The idea, thingy, is about Naruto. Though, that should be obvious. So, I intend to change a lot of the characters, and some of their personalities. Some will be more useful, others, won't. I just don't like some Naruto characters. I'll try to bash them though. Not too much anyway. In this story, Naruto is still an orphan, but not completely hated. Because he's not the jinchuriki of Konoha. He's just another orphan. Minato and Kushina are still alive and had another child, who is the holder of Kyuubi. I'm not good at this yet, but I'd appreciate if you gave it a go. You can leave constructive criticism and all that jazz. Or insult me. I'll just cry in a corner later. Okay, here we go.

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto awoke to the sounds of excited yelling outside his window. He sat up slowly, and peered down through the dusty glass. The citizens of Konohagakure were celebrating below. He sighed, it was, of course, October 10th. A very important day to much of the town. Where they celebrated the defeat of the great demon by the hands of our almighty leader. Or something along those lines. Truth be told, Naruto had never really cared for any of that. He was more excited to finally enter the Shinobi academy tomorrow.

Ever since he had been sent to the orphanage, he had read all he could about shinobis. He even knew all the famous kekkei genkai, though unfortunately he didn't have one. The librarians didn't really care what he did, as long as Naruto was quiet. He still didn't know much besides the basic, but if you looked into his eyes, you would see nothing but determination. To be the best ninja the world had ever seen!

'Just you wait Konoha.' He thought to himself as he collapsed on his bed. 'Soon you'll be celebrating something new.'

7:30 a.m.

Naruto's room was silent. Peaceful, tranquil even. Nothin could disturb his restful slumber. Well, except for his alarm, that is. That internal thing could wake the Shinigami himself. Luckily for the alarm clock, it only had to wake one sleeping child. Unluckily for the alarm clock, Naruto did not appreciate the wake up.

"Reporting to battle!" He shouted as he woke up suddenly. Naruto's hair was strewn across his forehead, and his eye had bags under them. Naruto turned slowly towards the offending object that dared to wake him, and smacked it with this fist. Though he had no ninja training yet, the cheap alarm clock stood no chance against him. It shattered easily, which was very satisfying to anyone watching it's demise.

Naruto rolled off his bed, onto the floor. Reluctantly, he got up and stumbled towards his closet. He grabbed a pair of black shorts, and a gray t-shirt. Naruto looked at the outfit in the mirror, before nodding in satisfaction. 'This'll do.' He thought to himself. Pulling on the outfit, he walked/stumbled/hopped into the kitchen.

Arriving in the tiny kitchen of his equally small apartment, he pulled out a healthy breakfast of instant noodles. Ah, a college student's best friend. As the noodles were warming up in the microwave, Naruto bounced up and down excitedly. Finally! A chance to be a ninja, and do something for once.

He slurped down the noodles as fast as he could, pulled on his sandals, and threw on a black sweatshirt, before heading out the door. Naruto raced down the streets of the village, towards the academy. Pedestrians yelled at him as he pushed past them, but what are they going to do against the main character?

He stopped, leaving a trail of dust on the dirt path. There, in all it's glory. The Konoha Shinobi academy! He could almost taste what being a ninja would...taste like?

(I don't know, work with me here!) Naruto looked at all the people who would be joining this year. All the infamous clans, like the Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Ault, andthe Namikaze, and many other students he didn't recognize. The excitement he didn't think could get any more severe reached a boiling point.

He followed the crowd into the building, and then down the hall. When he reached he classroom, he stepped inside, and saw his teacher. "Hello students! My names Iruka-sensei, and I'll be your teacher for the next few years. Now, I've assigned your seats by order of last name, so please, refer to the board for your seat location." Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He didn't have a last name! Did this mean he would fail, before he even began! Oh what a cruel trick fate had played on him!

During the midst of his mental breakdown, many of the other students had already taken their seats. He heard a voiced but it seemed so far away, that he couldn't make out what it was saying. "Naruto? Naruto!" Iruka yelled next to him. Naruto jumped, doing a very good impression of me when my mother barges into my room. "Would you please take your seat?" Iruka asked, looking down at him. He nodded, and headed towards he only empty seat left in the class. He sat down between a fairly creepy boy with sunglasses and a tall jacket, and a girl with red, short, spiky hair. Naruto peered at the board, and read the name of the classmates sitting next to him. 'Shino Aburame and Kui Ault.'

In that moment, what remained of Naruto's soul left his body. Sitting between prestigious clan members! Oh, the gods must have been feeling merciful after all. "Hey, why are you staring off into space like that, ya weirdo?" Asked the girl next to him. Kui, his mind supplied. Naruto turned towards her with a shocked expression on his face. 'She's speaking to me!' He shouted internally. At this point, Kui was trying to figure out this strange boy? and began waving her hand in front of his face, to gain his attention.

"Hey, hey you. Stop staring like a creep, and tell me your name." Naruto snapped out of it. "I-ts N-narut-to." He stammered. Kui snorted. "Alright N-narut-to. Now, would you kindly tell me your gender next?" All of the blood left his Naruto's face. "I'm a guy!" He shouted. Kui shrugged at him. "It's a little hard to tell." She said.

"No it's not!" He said indignantly. "Actually, between your hair, hood, and voice I was having a hard time as well." said the boy next to him. "See, even Shino agrees!" Kui said cheerfully. 'Even Shino?' Naruto thought frantically to himself. Sure he had longer hair, but that's because he'd been too busting studying for the academy to cut it. Yes his hood covered part of his head but not all of it. Maybe his voice was a little high but he was young. Not to mention nervous! All the blood went to his face, and he sank lower in his seat.

He reached up and took down his hood. "There. Better now?" He asked Kui. She nodded at him. "Much" she stated simply. A large eraser hit Kui square in the forehead, knocking her head back. "Now, if we are done discussing our classmate's gender, perhaps we can pay attention?" Said Iruka angrily. "Yes sensei!" Shouted the three students.

After what had to be the longest day of his life, Naruto stumbled into the library. The academy had been fun, but seeing all the talented young Shinobi in training, he felt he needed to catch up somehow. He walked over the the books, and began looking among them. 'Genjustu, no. Weapons, no. Sealing, no.' While he was reaching for a book on summoning, another fell out on to the ground. How utterly convenient.

'Nature affinities for dummies' the title read. 'Well,' Naruto mused 'I've always wanted a nature affinity. Might as well learn what mine is.' He turned to the opening page, where it described what each affinities effect would have be on paper. Now feeling much more excited, he grabbed a piece of paper, and rushed to training field #14.

Training field #14 was a fairly quiet one. It was located behind the Akimichi clan compound, but considering most of their training involved eating, there wasn't much activity there. It was a rocky area, in a small valley, to ward off anyone who could be watching. The perfect place for Naruto to train.

Naruto took the chakra paper out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He breathed deeply, and closed his eyes. 'Please, give me something I can use.' He pleaded. Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper, before dropping it in surprise. The paper ripped apart, seemingly pulled by forces acting in multiple directions.

Naruto sat down, in shock. In the entire book he had read, this was not listed as a nature release, nor a kekkei genkai. He had to find out more, to harness and control this strange power. Slowly getting up, he trudged back to his small apartment in complete silence.

Walking into the darkness of his bedroom, he peeled off his sweatshirt, that was dirty with sweat and grime from training, he flopped onto his bed. Naruto shakily raised his hands and looked at them. 'I wonder..' he thought. He decided to try to use his nature affinity once again. The small boy looked at the small action figure on his dresse. Concentrating on it, he stretched his hand forward, and willed the strange power to activate again. The figure started to shake violently, and Naruto concentrated harder. Sweat rolled down his forehead and into his eyes as the figure shook faster and faster, until it just, exploded. There was no other word for it, it just pulled apart in multiple directions.

Now completely exhausted, Naruto slowly rolled over and closed his eyes, already excited for another day of the academy and training tomorrow. Already, in the course of one day, he was already way stronger than when he began.

 **End**

Well, that was the first chapter. Hope ya liked it, I spent like an hour on it. I hope to make them longer in the future. Now, to clarify, Naruto's new ability still has him near the bottom of power ranking in his classroom. It will take him a **lot** of training before he gets anywhere with it. Luckily, he will have the perfect sensei. This story will have a lot of pairings, and I will let you vote on some of them, if this story gets enough attention for me to feel like that's an option. Though the thing about Kui not knowing Naruto's gender was a joke, it won't be the last time that happens. Him and Haku share similiar struggles, it seems. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. Whenever I feel like I have the time and motivation. Thanks again for giving it a go. See you whenever.


	2. Chapter Two

I really dislike some things I did with the first chapter. I'm not going to change them though, just roll with it. So I got a review saying that they disliked that Naruto had a sibling. I don't recall saying he did, so maybe I mis wrote something? Let me know please, where I put that. That's something I do wish to remove. I also don't like the ability I gave him, but I can roll with it. Too be honest, I'm more excited about the other characters than Naruto himself. I'd like to make this story go at a slow and steady rate, but I'm impatient, so that'll be hard. Let's do it.

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning was much more uneventful. Naruto's excitement from the previous morning had far from faded. This morning, however, he decided to get their early, to meet his other classmates. He didn't really meet any of them, besides Shino and Kui.

He liked Shino, the quiet boy was polite, and hardly bothered him. Kui was a okay as well, just a bit teasing. Having grown up almost by himself, he still wasn't quite used to that yet. The only contac he had with others before the academy was random kids at the park, and the ANBU that came to deliver his monthly money to live off of. The village of Konoha gave a monthly check to all the orphans of Konoha that they proved they could live by themselves. Some chose not to, and others failed the test.

Naruto put on a outfit similiar to yesterday's, and tied his hair back in a ponytail. (Think of like Itachi's, just blonde.) There was still two hours until the academy started, so he walked leisurely this time. The hokage mountain reflected the sun's light off it, making it shine in the early morning light. All of the 3 original hokage, followed by the current, Minato Namikaze. He had married Kushina Uzumaki, and they had a child. Shishu Namikaze. He was the jinchuriki of the nine tails, and was well respected and praised as a hero in the village.

'Come to think of it, he should be in my year.' Naruto thought to himself. There would be a lot of competition in his year. The Namikaze, Uchiha, Ault, and Hyuga's heir were all in his class. There were many others, but less prevalent.

While Naruto was lost in thought, he ran into someone, and fell on the ground. "Oh, sorry sir." He mumbled quickly. Naruto hopped up and dusted his pants off, and looked up at the person he had bumped into. "No need to apologize, we're classmates after all. I'm sure it was an accident." The man he had bumped into was none other than Shishu Namikaze.

Now he had really done it! Bumping into the son of the hokage! Oh what would become of him now! What would his poor mother think! Well, if she was alive. But still!

'Come to think of it, he did this yesterday too.' Thought Shishu too himself, watching Naruto have his mental breakdown. He waved his hand in front of his face, and got no response. Shishu sighed, and turned away towards the school. 'He'll stop eventually.' He thought to himself.

Naruto continued to have wallow in his mental anguish, until something rammed into him from behind. "Hey! Pay attention to me!" Kui shouted next to his ear. Naruto looked at her in shock. "Were you listening to anything I said?" She asked him.

Now kiddos, this is what we call a choice. Naruto could either be honest, and good, and tell her he wasn't listening. However, self-preservation kicked in last second. "Yeah, of course Kui!" He said, smiling awkwardly at her. Kui narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, then what was I saying then?" She asked, accusing. 'Well, there goes that plan. I wonder if I can outrun her...'. Luckily, Naruto was spared from the inevitable pain by a conviently timed Shino.

"Leave him alone Kui. Let's get going already." He said impassively. Kui hmphed, and followed the insect user into the academy. Naruto jogged after them, shouting at them to wait.

The trio was earlier than mostly everyone, with the exception of one Hyuga Neji. While Naruto had an interest in getting to know his classmate, he really didn't have much interest in this 'destiny controls all' guy. Sure, he was interested in the Byakugan, but if he wanted to know about that, he'd just talk to Hinata. If she could go 7 seconds without fainting, that is.

More of the students filed in, and Naruto decided to try and greet some. Unfortunately, the one he chose was not a good decision. As per usual, the last Uchiha was not in a good mood. How was Naruto supposed to know his entire clan was massacred with the exception of him and his mother? Okay, he really should, but he was too excited to really think at the time.

"Hi! My name's Naruto, what's yours?" He asked cheerfully. Sasuke stared at him, and didn't reply. Naruto, being the dense person he was, decided to try again. "Okay, I was joking. I know you're Sasuke, I just wanted to talk to you! We are classmates now, after all." He said.

"I don't have time to waste taking to trash like you." Sasuke said lowly. Naruto's world shattered into a million piece. Sure, people had been rude to him before, but never someone he just met, and for no reason at all too! Naruto began going over mental calculations over what he did wrong, and during that time, Sasuke pushed past him and into the classroom.

'He's just grumpy today.' Was Naruto's conclusion. The next person to walk in was Choji Akamichi. This time, Naruto decided to try a different approach. "Hello!" He greeted, and stuck his hand out for the boy to shake. Choji took a minute to finish his bag of chips, and took he hand offered to him. "Choji Akamichi." He said. Naruto did a dance internally. 'Finally, someone normal and polite!' He shouted internally. 'Nothing like dark and brooding over there.'.

"Naruto." He said. Choji blinked at him, waiting for him to finish. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "Last name?" he prompted. Naruto's smile slipped slightly, then returned in full force. "Sorry, don't have one." He stated. Choji raised an eyebrow, but nodded and walked to his seat anyway.

Naruto sighed in relief. Two down, only about twenty more to go. He looked up at the clock, 'this is going to be a long day.'.

Taijutsu training was going in full swing. Different students practicing basic taijutsu, or their clan's particular style. Naruto, on the other hand, was swinging his fists around wildly. You see, he had meant to learn a taijutsu style to follow, but got too excited about joining the academy, and forgot. Unluckily for him, his opponent was the kid he had avoided greeting earlier, Hyuga Neji.

So while Naruto was floudering like a fish, Neji was sighing impatiently and dodging his attacks worth ease. "Are you even trying?" He asked impatiently. Naruto flushed with embarrassment. "Of course!", he shouted, "I'm just not very good yet."

"That's obvious." The Hyuga said. "Just practice the basics first. Like punching and kicking." Naruto nodded, and drew back his fist to hit him. His fist flew forward and hit Neji straight in the chest, with no effect. Neji barely moved an inch, and looked up at Naruto with a deadpan expression. "Really?" Was all he asked.

"Well if it's so easy, why don't you try it." Naruto fired back. Possibly the worst decision of his life. Neji shrugged and rushed forward at him. In the time it took Naruto to blink, Neji had knocked him on the ground. Naruto lay there and looked up at the sky in thought. 'Can I really do this? I can't even hit him, and it's only the second day. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this after all.'

Neji, however, has better things to do than watch Naruto's internal crisis. "Hey, get up. We're not done yet." He said. Naruto hopped back up, landing on the heels of his feet. "Listen, you're obviously not going to beat me today, so why don't you train with me later?" He asked. Naruto's eye widened than what should be physically possible. Hey, it's anime, what are ya gonna do?

"Well, if you decide to come, I'll be at training field #6 at 7:00 p.m. today. Don't be late." He said, and walked back to Iruka to tell him how the training had gone. Naruto ran over to tell Kui, and found her pinning her opponent, Ino, to the ground.

"You think you can beat me? Huh?! Do ya?!?" She screamed down at her. Ino, for her part, just looked bored with her classmates obviously failing mental health. Naruto hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder. "Kui, do you think you could let Ino go? You already won." He said quietly.

Kui still looked angry, but nodded in agreement. She let Ino up, and glared at her as the blond walked away. "What do you want Naruto?" She asked. "I just wanted to tell you Neji invited me to train with him!" He said happily.

Kui snorted. "You interrupted me to tell me about your little date with that prick? I thought you were better than that man." She said.

Naruto sighed, he should have guessed that would happen. 'Well', he thought, 'I'll go tell my one sensible friend then.'.

He walked over to Shino, who was sparring against Tenten. It was a pretty even fight, and entertaining to watch. Shino wasn't a close range fighter, but Tenten wasn't nearly as effective without her weaponry. Eventually the two declared it a draw, and Tenten went to go tell Iruka. Shino turned to his friend, questioning. "I get to train with Neji more later." He said simply.

Shino nodded at him, then turned to watch his other classmates fight. 'See, why can't everyone be sensible like Shino.' Naruto thought irritably to himself.

Naruto started looking around for something to do, when he spotted a small crowd of his classmates gathered around a pair of students fighting. Rock Lee was aiming punches and kicks at Sasuke Uchiha, who while dodging them, was starting to look weary.

"Yeah! Go Lee, kick his emo ass!" Kiba shouted next to him. Naruto let out a small giggle. It was entertaining, listening to Lee scream about youth while Sasuke grew more irritated by the minute. Several of Sasuke's fan girls rushed to defend him, but they were ignored. Even Iruka was watching with interest, as the rest of the fights had already concluded.

Eventually, Sasuke ducked under one of Lee's kicks and punched upwards. Right into Lee's 'jewels of youth' so to speak. Rock Lee fumbled in midair and crashed to the ground. The whole crowd was silent, the only noise being a high pitched whine from Lee. Iruka coughed, and declared Sasuke the winner. "Man, that was dirty!" Kiba cried.

While Sasuke's fans praised him, Iruka announced the school day over. "Tomorrow, we will be practicing Ninjutsu." He said. "Get a good nights rest, and see you tomorrow."

As everyone slowly trickled of the academy grounds, Naruto walked over to Shino and Kui. The pair was sitting in the shade of a tree, relaxing. Shino looked up and nodded in greeting, while Kui didn't acknowledge his presence. He sat down next to them, and relaxed in the cool afternoon air. He felt his eyelids beginning to droop, and thought to himself, 'Just a little while', and fell asleep.

When he awoke, the sky was turning orange, and Shino was nowhere to be seen. Kui was snoring loudly next to him, and Naruto looked over to read the watch on her wrist.

6:59 p.m.

 **End**

Dude, writing on phone is complete trash. My laptop sucks though, so this is my only option. If you notice an error in grammar or spelling, feel free to point it out. Once again, I appreciate feedback, negative or positive. I finished this an hour before the deadline I set for myself, so yay. I'm trying to stick to a schedule of at least a chapter every two days. See ya later, hopefully.


End file.
